Операция «Метро»
Операция "Метро" '- это одна из самых популярных мультиплеерных карт из ''Battlefield 3. thumb|left|310px|Официальный трейлерДействие карты разворачивается в Париже и встречается в таких режимах, как Захват, Штурм, Схватка Команд, Штурм Отрядов и Схватка команд(отр.) так как было подтверждено, что каждая карта в Battlefield 3 будет играться во всех режимах. Операция Метро начинается в парке, но вскоре переходит в Парижскую подземную систему метро, а затем переходит в Кафе, окруженное жилими домами и Парижской фондовой биржей. Фракции - Корпус морской пехоты США против Спецназа Русских Сухопутных войск. Файл:Metro.jpg Играть на этой карте на ПК на сервере с 64 игроками крайне не рекомендуется , так как это самая маленькая карта в мультиплеере. В метро очень много стычек, и поэтому защитники в Штурме имеют больше преимущества, чем атакующие. Однако для тех, кто хочет открыть оружие и снаряжение, игра на этой карте может быть самым быстрым способом сделать это. Эта карта создает огромное количество столкновений, которые дают очки, которые трудно было бы достичь на других картах. В отличии от открытых карт , корридоры Метро и узкие точки остаются нетронутыми от разрушений. Скорее всего, это самая дружественная карта для кемпинга, именно поэтому аптечки и патроны дают игрокам гораздо больше очков, чем на открытых картах. Прямые корридоры и множество поддержки притягивают снайперов, действующих в СПБ. Дробовики широко используется вместе с гранатометами, поэтому на карте преобладают классы Инженер и Поддержка . Описание thumb|left|312pxАтакующие Морские силы США поддерживают попытку Французских десантных сил удивить Русских воздушной атакой в тыл. Отчеты показывают, что Французкие Военные Силы страдают от серий атак анти-воздушных баттарей вокруг парка Шар Доне. С ограниченной воздушной поддержкой, Французы с трудом мобилизируют достаточное количество сил в центральные районы Парижа. Ожидается ожесточенная схватка, так как Силы США двигаются защищать финансовый район центрального Парижа. Русские ракеты Земля-Воздух на окраинах парка скорее всего будут первой целью, так как Морские силы США пытаются получить контроль воздушного пространства. Штурм thumb Базы Этап 1 ОбеM-COM-станции в районе Генератора, который снабжает энергией Русские радары. Общая тактика - воспользоваться бетонным дорожным блоком, который дает прекрасное место я атаки как защитников, так и нападающих. Для атакующих этот Этап может быть довольно сложным, желательно сначала взять A или использовать B как базу для атаки A . Лучше всего стрелять из области радара и области вокруг B. Карта изобилует снайперами и кэмперами-пулеметчиками, поэтому не заряжайте станции, не осмотревшить, прилягте и оставайтесь вне поля зрения. (Также есть небольшой островок, которй можно использовать, но это происходит редко) Этап 2 M-COM-станции находятся на нижнем уровне Станции Метро. A в области строительства и B в комнате отдыха. Эта часть возможно сложнейшая для атаки, так как в центральная комната должна быть ибудет''' хорошо защищена, поэтому не кучкуйтесь в этом месте, больше маневрируйте, играя за Атакующих. Ручная и 40mm гранаты очень эффективны, также как и скоростные винтовки вроде АЕК и F2000 и Персональные оружия самообороны. Когда доберетесь до платформ, стреляйте по бокам, и, опять же, атакуйте сначала B, получив 100-процентный контроль над A. Если вы Защищаетесь, дробовики с тактическим фонариком и картечью очень эффективны, так как ослепление противника и разнос картечи дает вам убийственную комбинацию. Попытайтесь вернуть Атакующих обратно в начало. Всегда хорошо использовать клейморы, так как большинство атакующих сидят и двигаются по одному пути, давая Защищающимся триплы или даже мультиубийства. Если защищающихся зажали рядом с M-COM-станциями, поезда - прекрасная основа для огня. Иногда класс разведки подкрадывается и ставит маяк, позволяя друзьям-сквадовцам возрождаться в тылу врага. Если тыл иногда проверять, таких ситуаций можно избежать. Этап 3 B (вторая) M-COM-станция, расположеная в раздевалке, в то время, как A расположена в киоске. Играя за Атакующих, вы довольно быстро поймете, что враги очень крепко засели сверху эскалаторов, попытка атаковать отсюда может привести к мясной резне. Перед тем, как пытаться делать любые наступательные действия, попытайтесь послать MAV-беспилотник, чтобы найти и пометить вражеские отряды - это даст вам больше ситуационной осведомленности. Попытайтесь ударить с лесниц справа или наступить на часто легко охраняемые вторые эскалаторы (хотя единственный вражеский пулеметчик сверху может все испортить). Если вы решили пойти на путь справа - вы можете столкнуться с градом гранат, поэтому дежите медика (а лучше нескольких) под рукой, чтоб ожилял да лечил. Корридор на этом пути ведет в раздевалку и практически всегда защищен игроками-кэмперами (плюс весь корридор усыпан клэйморами. Поднажмите и доберитесь сначала до B и ударяйте, чтоб взять полный контроль над кассами. Те, кто доберется до касс, могут видеть всю зону и держать все цели отсюда, поэтому это ключевое место для всего Этапа. Если вы положите на жаркой точке аптечку, будете использовать диффибрилятор, положите патроны - то получите солидную прибавку к очкам. На этом этапе обычно определяется исход всего матча (несмотря на то, что будет ещё один этап), поэтому сражайтесь стратегически, и не перезаряжайтесь где-попало - это смертельный приговор. Этап 4(частично переведено) A(первая) M-COM-станция расположена в левом здании, а B расположена между автобусами на дороге. Этот Этап, пожалуй, самый легкий для Атакующих. Есть 3 выхода в метро : напрямую, слева и справа. Левый практически всегда пустует, и должен быть первым выбором, если основной вход перегружен. Защищающиеся, обычно, текут сюда, чтоб вернуть атакующих обратно на основной и правый выходы. Если защищающиеся вернутся в метро, пока атакующие ещё не дошли до зданий, может произойти существенное сокращение билетов атакующих, и они забудут об основной цели и пойдут очищать метро. If the attackers get through though watch your flanks and try and strike A while capturing the two buildings, as they are key to give cover for your team to plant B. If your team doesn't go plant it, having the building secured, you may have an easier path to plant it yourself. Defenders can, if they are quick, place C4 in one of the apartment buildings when the stage changes, wait for a group of enemies to set up inside it, and then detonate it to not only kill anyone caught in the explosion, but also expose other enemies that may hide inside. The office building can prove to be an effective sniping position. Snipers can lie down behind the glass windows and fire at enemies in the apartment buildings as well as towards the attackers deployment when striking B, as they will be rather hard to spot from up there. Controlling or destroying the buildings are the key to defeating your opponents. Штурм Команд Этап 1 Этап 1 проходит в Билетном Зале. Первая M-COM станция расположена в точно таком же месте, как B M-COM станция в Этапе 3 режима Штурм. Этап 2 Этап 2 проходит в области Кафе. Вторая и последняя M-COM-станция расположена в точ но таком же месте, как A M-COM-станция Этапа 4 режима Штурм. Захват thumb Bases Как и Вершина Дамаванды, Операция "Метро" в режиме Захват - карта линейная . 3 флага. Так как Захват и Захват(больш.) не имеют различий в территории, множество стратегий можно применить к обоим режимам. Размещение США В обоих вариантах, США начинает рядом с парком в туннелях метро. Есть два туннеля, идущих параллельно друг другу. Также есть служебные туннели, идущие между основных туннелей. Все эти туннели ведут к Platform. C: Платформа(не переведено) Like mentioned above their many tunnels that lead to Platform so it will usually be under co ntrol of the US for large part of the match. If the Russians push the US back, the various subway cars can act as cover or for denfensive purposes. There is also a large tunnel that can be gotten to by the first set of escalators. This area is a great defensive post but can be flanked by the under construction area on the other side of the tracks. The same is true when approaching Ticket Hall. This objective is generally well defended as the cover favours the US deployment. If pushing, the US attackers should man each escalator and the side stairs fairly evenly (though the side stairs are dominant). The recon gadgets are usefull for spotting movement upstairs and a beacon should be placed in the tunnel beyond the last escalator for quick access to stairs. If defending the US should set up camping MGs and some other troops on each escalator to quickly take down anyone brave enough to charge down. The side stairs though are crucial as a breach there will spill over quickly and take out the defenders fighting the escalators. If all escalators are breached and the Russians control all other points, a good push by the Russians will easily take C. After all are lost, the match is all but over. A decent team of Russian attackers need only hold the key paths with assault and support and spawn kills will finish the US team. In the case of a flank by the Russians, this objective is normally easily retaken unlike A. B: Ticket Hall(не переведено) This flag will see the most action as it is in the middle of the map and can be used to turn the tide of the battle.The Russian side has a significant advantage capturing this flag, as it is easier to access the flag on shorter time from their spawn. Most contests typically devolve into bouts at the three staircases if the Russians have the advantage, or towards the street entrances if the Americans have the advantage. It is possible to break the deadlock should a skilled squad overwhelm one of the defended areas, or if the flag defenders neglect one of the choke points. Both sides should keep a close eye on the long service hallway that runs parallel for most of the hall, as either side can use it to outflank the defending side or use it to sneak to one of the other flags. When the US gets to the first escalators be prepared to hold out at he wall at the top as the Russians can pour from all sides as the entrance for the long service hallway looks right behind the wall. If you are holding out behind this wall have Assaults through health kits down periodically as RPGs will be flying and Russians will constantly trying to push to the escalators. Same with Supports as troops will need ammo. Be aware that (especially in 64 player maps) grenades and the M320 grenade launcher cause frenzy for both sides as it is often the best way to get through the choke points. The squad frag and squad flak specializations are usefull in attack and defense situations. Smoke is usually an underated strategy but can often distract in order for other choke points to be freed up or for flankers. Both sides need to aim to clear this objective as quickly as possible as controlling this and carefully pushing, one side can quickly push as far back as either deployment. A sneaking flanker can cause havoc when the team is working together as a couple of beacons will confuse the defending team trying to recapture either A or C however a balance of pressing B and defending A and C must be met. A: Кафе(не переведено) The Cafe will be the first point the Russians get to, as it is closest to the''' Russian deployment'. There are two buildings that overlook the Cafe where snipers (US controlled) will likely try to hold out as it gives a view of the whole Cafe. There are three entrances to Cafe, either throught the main front entance, through the northern (to the left for US, the right for RU), or through the south (the right for US, the left RU). The Northern entrance makes the players go through an alley before reaching the street, while the southern entrance leads directly to the street, but it is hard to see as there is a car on fire and smoke is blowing into the area. If a team is trying to take the Cafe, check both buildings. This is where the Russians will hold out in case the US takes '''Ticket Hall' so keep an eye on the entrances as a good push can cause the Russians to loose the position. The buildings facade can be destoyed to deter any one in the buildings or to keep people away from them. If the Russians take Ticket Hall, this flag will be almost impossible to reach for the US as any entrances will be defended. in the rare case the US sneaks around to this flag and takes it, they should take cover in the buildings as being in the open will let snipers from the RU delpoyment kill you and any troops that pour out of the main entrance will see you first. Place as many beacons in sneaky positions as this will allow a quick recapture (with a good squad) if the objective is lost to a Russian surge. Russians should not rush recapturing and sweep the buildings and side streets for beacons. When defending the Cafe, Supports equipped with the M18 Claymore likely place them behind the central pillar of the spiral staircases, one between every two floors facing downstairs. These claymores can be very hard to see when entering the building, and thus attackers should be wary when entering the two buildings surrounding the flag. Размещение России(не переведено) The Russian Deployment is in the Euronext Paris exchange building and overlooks an avenue and Cafe. There is plenty of cover for snipers and troops, in case the US takes Cafe. The avenue also has a lot of cover too as there are destroyed cars and buses. The avenue has many ways up to '''Cafe '''for flanking routes. Схватка Команд thumbВ режиме Схватка команд борьба происходит в районе Cafe и немного в Ticket Hall и Ministry building. ЦентрCafe , где происходит больше всего действий will happen is you must pass it to get to the side of the plaza area or down to the large avenue if you are trying to flank from the subway entrance. Здания, из готорых видно Cafe - отличное место для наблюдения за битвой и помощи команде, но следите за спиной, иначе придет злодей и уничтожит вас без особого труда. Разрушение фасада здания может заставить игроков остерегаться от нахождении в здании и может помочь убить любого, что попытается нырнуть внутрь. Схватка Отрядов thumbДействие схватки отрядов происходит в парке (смотрите описание, чтобы ознакомиться с парком). Мини-пасхалки *В парке некоторые на некоторых газетных киосках написано "Battlefield 3 Rocks", также тут лежит газета с названием "EA Post", ссылающаяся на Electronic Arts. *На третьем MCOM Этапе лежит "сумка бегущего" из Mirror's Edge (со стороны России слева за решёткой) * В карте метро есть автоматы, в которых можно сфотографироваться. Если, конечно, успеете =) Один из них у второго входа в кишку со стороны базы РФ (взято с форума ) * После посещения кабинки , фотки искать вC:\Users\Имя пользователя\Documents\Battlefield 3\Screenshots * В парке есть маленький песочний замок (здесь , чуть ниже середины парка) Видео thumb|left|64 человека в режиме Conquest thumb|right Ошибки Существует баг, позволяющий проникнуть вверх карты, расстреливая противника, при этом оставаясь неуязвимым для всего. thumb|left Но, однако, пользователи не дремлют и отправляют репорты на людей - глитчеров, и их быстренько "аннулируют". Категория:Карты Категория:Карты Battlefield 3